<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting To Dream by shiny_glor_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804006">Fighting To Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan'>shiny_glor_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: comment_fic, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Final Fantasy VII, Zack/Aerith/Cloud, Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne." (Sad song is saaaad.) </p><p>When Cloud dreams, he dreams of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Square Enix Fandoms</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fighting To Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/">comment_fic</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Cloud dreams of better times, when two of the people closest to him were clear in his mind and not in the Lifestream. Of course, some of the dreams are memories, but when Zack and Aeris are both with him and teasing him together, he knows they are dreams. Zack never got the chance to introduce Cloud to Aeris; he had met her later on his own, not even remembering Zack exist or that Aeris was his girl.</p><p>Zack would greet him with a ruffle of his already unmanageable blond locks while Aeris would smile sweetly and ask for her boys to help her with her flowers. Cloud would smile back as Zack would drag him to the flowers in the church with a joke and playful teasing.</p><p>Those weren't the only times he knew he was dreaming. Cloud especially knew when he would end up in a bedroom, alone with Zack and Aeris, and they would share a secret smile before pouncing him. Those dreams were always so sweet, until he woke up. Then they were the worst. When he was awake, he knew they were both gone, and he wouldn't get them back until the day he left for the Lifestream. Until then, Cloud would keep on fighting, and dreaming, for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>